He Is Sakura
by musukocchi
Summary: Hanya karena seorang pria yang ia cintai, Sakura rela mengganti status menjadi seorang cowok. Merubah penampilan sebagaimana seorang pria. Mengalami hal-hal memalukan, itulah resikonya. / AU / chapter 4: update / RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Khisimoto. **Dialah yang memiliki seluruh karakter dan cerita yang ada di dalam fiksi ini. Tak ada maksud komersial apapun.

**| Sasusaku |**

**| AU | OOC | Typo | Garing | **

**| T |**

**| Romance | Humor |**

**| musuko-kun |**

.

Hanya sebuah fiksi sederhana dari saya.

Happy reading and enjoy!

.

* * *

**He Is Sakura**

* * *

Itu dia pria keren nan cerdas! Seseorang yang duduk di pojok kanan belakang kelas. Sedang duduk dengan kedua tangan berada didagunya dan mata onyx yang menatap tajam. Ya tuhan, kenapa kau ciptakan manusia sesempurna dia, wajahnya, matanya, rambut ayamnya, tubuhnya, sifatnya yang cool, dan suaranya yang membuat setiap wanita terhipnotis. Mataku tak letih-letih menatap manusia terindah itu.

Ya, dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha si idola di Konoha High School. Bukan hanya di lingkungan kaum Hawa saja, tetapi kaum Adam juga mengaguminya. Cowok yang mendapatkan gelar pria terfavorit selama dua kali berturut-turut di sekolah, dan pemain basket terbaik.

Tapi sayang, cowok sekeren dia sangat dingin terhadap wanita. Sampai-sampai Sasuke digosipi seorang gay! Memang sih dia sangat dekat dengan teman cowoknya, mungkin itu sebabnya ia di gosipi seperti itu. Tapi aku tidak percaya dengan gosip itu, aku tetap yakin dia adalah pria normal dan tak lama lagi akan menjadi milikku.

"Oh tidak! Dia melihatku! Bagaimana ini!" kata Sakura bingung tak karuan sembari membuang muka.

Tak jauh darinya, ada sekumpulan cewek-cewek yang asik menggosip. Mereka sedang menggosipi seorang cowok yang nekad mengubah dirinya menjadi seorang cewek. Sakura yang tak sengaja mendengarnya, juga ikut-ikutan bergabung.

"Lihat Sasuke, dia sedang asik berbincang dengan Naruto. Padahal dari dulu aku saja tak pernah diberlakukan seperti itu!" bisik Ten-ten kepada semua cewek yang bergosip.

"Benar-benar! Kami juga curiga dengan Sasuke!" balas anak-anak cewek lainnya dengan suara yang lumayan kuat tapi syukur Sasuke tak mendengarnya. Namun, Sakura yang begitu cinta mati kepada Sasuke menjadi sangat kesal kepada teman-temannya.

"Hei kalian! Jangan berbicara seenaknya ya! Dia itu normal! Sekali lagi kalian berbicara seperti itu, siap-siap tanganku akan melayang ke wajah kalian!" teriak Sakura dengan sangat kerasnya dan membuat seluruh siswa terdiam. Ino yang malu melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu, langsung menenangkan Sakura.

Teng teng teng… suara bel pulang berkumandang di Konoha High School, Sakura yang lari terburu-buru tak sengaja menabrak Sasuke hingga keduanya terjatuh.

"Kau tidak punya mata ya!" kesal Sasuke sembari mencoba membangunkan dirinya. Sedangkan Sakura yang ikut-ikutan jatuh hanya bisa terdiam dan dibantu Ino untuk berdiri.

"M… Maaf!" sesal Sakura dengan kepala merunduk. Tapi Sasuke tak membalas pernyataan Sakura dan beranjak pergi dari TKP.

"Huuh, begitulah perilakunya terhadap cewek. Sangat dingin, tapi tetap saja seluruh wanita di sekolah ini mengaguminya, termasuk aku." kata Ino menjelaskan.

"Andaikan aku dilahirkan menjadi cowok, pasti sekarang ini aku bisa dekat dengan Sasuke. Tapi apa mau dikata, aku adalah seorang cewek," susul Ino dengan perasaan sesal. Sakura yang mendengarkannya langsung mendapatkan ide dan tanpa basa-basi menarik tangan Ino menuju kerumah Ino.

.

**DI RUMAH INO**

Ino yang bingung melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu langsung melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sakura.

"Kau kenapa sih Sakura? Tiba-tiba menarikku dan membawa kita ke rumahku!" kesal Ino seraya mengusap-usap tangannya yang sakit karena ditarik.

"Sudahlah, aku punya tugas untukmu!" jawab Sakura dengan perasaan senang. Setelah sampai di kamar Ino, Sakura menjelaskan apa maksud dari niatnya.

.

**BEBERAPA SAAT KEMUDIAN**

"Apa! Apa kau sudah gila!" kejut Ino.

"Yap, aku sudah gila karena cinta. Jadi bantu aku ya!" balas Sakura enteng.

"Tapi, apa kau serius? Apa kau tidak menyesal nantinya?" Tanya Ino yang tak percaya.

"Iya Inoku sayang! Kau pandai mendandani orang kan? Kalau begitu, cepat dandani aku menjadi seorang lelaki sejati!" tegas Sakura. Ino hanya bisa tertegun, karena melihat temannya itu rela menjadi seorang lelaki hanya demi Sasuke. Dengan perasaan terpaksa, Ino pun mendandani Sakura dengan peralatan seadanya.

Setelah berjam-jam, akhirnya Ino berhasil mengubah sahabatnya itu menjadi seorang pria. Rambut Sakura telah menjigrak, dengan beberapa tindik di hidung dan telinganya, juga tak lupa pakaian ambu radul ala pria.

"Baiklah bagaimana pendapatmu tentang aku sekarang?" Tanya Sakura sembari menatapi tubuhnya dari cermin.

"Ya begitulah, tapi bagaimana menjelaskan semua ini kepada orangtuamu, hah!" kesal Ino.

"Hahaha! Tenang saja, kau tinggal mengatakan kepada orangtuaku kalau aku dapat tugas dari guru ke suatu desa terpencil! Oke!" balas Sakura enteng. Ino hanya menganggukkan kepalanya karena pasrah melihat sahabatnya.

"Terus dimana kau akan tinggal Sakura?" bingung Ino.

"Sudahlah, itu masalah gampang. Kau tidak perlu khawatir! Sekarang yang harus kau lakukan adalah merahasiakan identitas diriku, Oke!" jelas Sakura, dan sekali lagi Ino hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepala. Sakura lalu berfikir nama apa yang cocok buatnya, akhirnya ia memutuskan nama samarannya adalah Saku Kumuro.

.

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

Teng teng teng, bel masuk telah berbunyi di Konoha High School, para murid telah masuk kedalam kelasnya masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" sambut Bu Shizune yang baru saja memasuki kelas. Kemudian Bu Shizune memperkenalkan murid baru.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru. Ayo silakan masuk!" kata Shizune sembari mempersilahkan murid baru itu untuk masuk.

"Hai semuanya! Perkenalkan nama saya Saku Kumuro! Salam kenal!" sahut Sakura yang baru saja memasuki kelas sambil melambaikan tangan. Ino hanya bisa merundukkan kepalanya karena malu melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu sembari berharap tidak ada yang mengenali Sakura.

Sasuke yang menyaksikannya hanya tersenyum. Tak ada satupun teman-teman Sakura yang terlihat curiga.

"Wah! Besar sekali ya dadanya! Hahaha!" ejek Naruto yang mengundang gelak tawa seluruh temannya. Sakura lalu kesal tapi mencoba menahan amarah. Ya, walau dari luar ia tampak seperti pria, tapi Sakura tak dapat menyembunyikan dadanya.

"Yap, aku kan sering berolah raga! Jadi badanku atletis!" balas Sakura dengan senyum.

"Wah, tampan juga cowok ini, metal pulak tuh." batin Temari.

"Pulang sekolah ini, aku harus mengajaknya kencan!" batin Ten-ten sambil tersenyum.

Setelah Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya, Shizune menyuruh Sakura untuk memilih tempat duduknya. Tak sedikit para siswa cewek memintanya untuk duduk bersama, tapi Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Hai salam kenal!" sahut Sakura kepada Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke hanya membalas dengan tatapan datar.

.

Teng teng teng, bel istirahat pun terdengar. Sakura yang tak tahan untuk buang air besar bergegas pergi ke toilet. Karena terburu-buru, Sakura tak menyadari bahwa ia masih menyamar menjadi pria. Sakura kemudian memasuki toilet yang bertuliskan wanita.

"Aaaakkhh! Dasar cowok tak tahu diri! Keluar! Kau ingin mengintip kami kan!" teriak para wanita sembari mendorong Sakura untuk keluar.

"M… maaf! Saya tadi tak bermaksud seperti itu! Saya sangat kebelet makanya salah masuk!" sesal Sakura sambil memegang pantatnya karena sudah tak tahan lagi.

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Sakura masuk ke toilet pria dan melihat banyak cowok di dalamnya. Sakura sudah tak memikirkan lagi apa jadinya kalau dia masuk ke toilet cowok, pasti ia akan melihat sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lihat.

Untuk mencegahnya melihat yang tidak-tidak, Sakura menutup matanya. Setelah itu, ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan-lahan menuju kamar toilet. Tetapi setelah ia cari, kamar toilet untuk buang air besar sudah penuh semua, namun ada satu yang kelihatan tak bertuan. Dengan tenaga yang masih ada, ia berusaha membuka kamar toilet yang mungkin tak terkunci. Namun, karena pupnya sudah di ujung tanduk, tanpa berfikir panjang ia menobrak pintu tersebut.

Akhirnya, pintu itu dapat terbuka tetapi Sakura terkejut setelah melihat kedalamnya. Ternyata ada seseorang yang buang air besar, dan orang tersebut adalah Sasuke! Yang lebih parahnya, Sasuke dalam keadaan hanya memakai baju, sedangkan celananya terbuka karena sedang buang air besar. Untung saja ia sedang membaca majalah, jadi dengan cepatnya Sasuke menutupi bagian terlarangnya dengan majalah tersebut.

"Hei! Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Sasuke marah sembari mencoba memakai celananya.

"M…maaf!" jawab Sakura malu sambil menutup kedua matanya.

JEBROTTTT!

"Oh no!" teriak Sakura karena kotorannya telah keluar duluan sebelum ia berhasil mendapatkan toilet.

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

* * *

Wah, benar-benar ancur ini fic *sambil ngelirik-ngelirik diatas*

Gak nyangka kepikiran cerita macam ini *di lempar sepatu sama readers*

Musu senang, kalau minna-san mau membaca fic gaje ini

Tapi Musu sangat senang apabila minna-san sudi mereviewnya *halah*

So, please reviewnya ya v.v

Arigatou


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.** Dialah yang mempunyai seluruh karakter dan cerita yang ada di dalam fic ini. Tanpa maksud komersial apapun.

**| Sasusaku |**

**| AU | OOC | Typo | little bit jorok (?) | Garing |**

**| T |**

**| Romance | Humor |**

**| musuko-kun |**

.

* * *

Hanya sebuah fiksi sederhana dari saya.

Happy reading and enjoy!

* * *

**He Is Sakura**

* * *

Perjuangan Sakura berakhir dengan sia-sia, karena tak dapat menahan BABnya tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke untuk menyingkir dari toilet itu. Sasuke yang tak terima mencoba mempertahankan diri, namun karena celana Sasuke belum terpakai sempurna, menyebabkan celananya terpelorot lagi dan akhirnya menyingkir dari toilet itu.

"Hei! Kau gila ya!" teriak Sasuke sembari memakai celananya kembali.

"M… maaf, tapi aku sudah kebelet nih," jawab Sakura yang mencoba duduk di toilet tersebut.

Sasuke yang berhasil memakai celananya kembali, mencoba membalas dendam dengan menarik tangan Sakura untuk menyingkir, menyebabkan Sakura yang sudah terduduk malah berdiri kembali. Karena keduanya saling bersikeras dan saling tarik-menarik, juga dikarenakan lantai yang licin, menyebabkan keduanya terjatuh.

Parahnya, mereka jatuh dalam kedalam telungkup dengan posisi Sakura di bawah dan Sasuke diatas. Muka mereka saling berhadapan satu sama lain, begitu juga mata mereka yang saling menatap dan kedua bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan.

Keributan yang dibuat oleh mereka mengundang siswa lainnya untuk datang melihat. Saat anak-anak cowok berdatangan, mereka menyaksikan adegan terlarang yang dilakukan SasuSaku. Isiden ini membuat siswa-siswa sekolah lebih yakin kalau Sasuke itu seorang gay.

"Astaga Sasuke!" kata siswa cowok yang datang. Sasuke langsung berdiri karena takut keadaan tambah kacau, begitu juga dengan Sakura.

"Tunggu! Kalian jangan berfikir macam-macam tentang kami. Kami hanya tidak sengaja," dalih Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan teman-temannya. Tapi pernyataan Sasuke tidak digubris oleh teman-temannya. Karena tak ingin memperpanjang masalah, Sasuke kemudian pergi dari TKP.

"Hei kau tak di apa-apain olehnya kan?" Tanya para cowok khawatir. Sakura hanya menggeleng-geleng kepalanya dan langsung menutup pintu karena sudah sangat sesak.

Berjam-jam telah berlalu dan bel masuk kelas sudah berbunyi, namun Sakura belum tampak keluar dari WC. Memang, dari awal ia telah niat untuk terus berada di toilet karena celana dalamnya terlanjur kotor terkena BAB dan akan keluar setelah bel pulang berkumandang.

Dilain tempat, Ino yang berada di dalam kelas kelihatan khawatir dengan sahabatnya itu. Berulang-ulang ia menelpon Sakura, tapi tak ada jawaban.

"Aduh Sakura! Dimana kau!" bingung Ino. Sedangkan dilain pihak, Sasuke sedang duduk manis di tempatnya.

.

**TENG… BEL PULANG BERBUNYI**

Ino yang khawatir dengan Sakura, langsung keluar dari kelasnya. Tapi langkah kakinya dihentikan oleh seseorang.

"Ino!"

"Heh? Oh Bu Shizune. Ada apa?" kejut Ino sambil menoleh kebelakangnya. Dengan perasaan deg-degan, perlahan langkah kaki Ino mendekati Shizune.

"Kamu tau kenapa Sakura tidak datang hari ini?" Tanya Shizune bingung. Ino yang sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi, mencoba mencari alasan.

"Hmmm… anu Sakura… hmmm," kata Ino gelisah. Sedangkan Shizune menatap bingung.

"Oh! Sakura… Sakura pergi ke desa tempat neneknya untuk beberapa hari." cengir Ino. walau tampak tak meyakinkan, Shizune akhirnya mempercayai perkataan Ino dan beranjak pergi. Ino kemudian bisa bernafas lega, dan memulai mencari Sakura.

Dilain tempat, Sakura yang mendengar bel pulang, langsung keluar terburu-buru dari toilet. Tapi masalah lain menghampirinya.

"Hai Saku!" teriak Ten-ten dari kejauhan. Dan membuat Sakura terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa basa-basi Ten-ten berlari menuju Sakura yang kegelisahan.

"Hai, hhmm… malam ini kamu mau berkencan denganku?" tegas Ten-ten tanpa perasaan ragu. Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung terpelanga.

"Hmmm… kok ada bau yang tak sedap ya?" kata Ten-ten sambil menutup hidungnya. Dengan perasaan takut ketahuan, tanpa bla bla bla Sakura meninggalkan Tenten dan tak mengatakan apa-apa. Sedangkan Ten-ten hanya menatap bingung.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ino menghampiri Ten-ten dan menanyakan keberadaan Saku. Tapi ia tak tau Saku pergi kemana. Ino sudah tampak pasrah , karena telah mencari Sakura disegala sudut sekolah.

"Hai guys! Kita pergi ke Mall yuk?" sambut Temari yang baru saja datang. Ten-ten langsung menatap terima, sedangkan Ino tak menghiraukan perkataan Temari. Kedua temannya bingung melihat Ino, dan menanyakan keberadaan Sakura. Dengan spontan Ino hanya menjawab "Sakura ada urusan keluarga untuk beberapa hari ini,".

"Oh begitu, tapi kenapa kau kelihatan gelisah?" Tanya Ten-ten bingung.

"Hah? Oh, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bingung dengan ulangan MM besok," dalih Ino mencoba meyakinkan temannya.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Lebih baik kita ke Mall saja yuk?" ajak Temari lagi. Agar kedua sahabatnya tak curiga, Ino menganggukkan kepalanya, dan berharap Sakura baik-baik saja.

.

**DI jALAN**

Sakura yang tampak gelisah, berlari menuju rumahnya. Tak sedikit orang menutup hidung saat Sakura lewat.

Setelah sekian lama berlari, sampailah Sakura di rumah mungil tapi cantik, yang tak lain adalah rumahnya. Tok tok tok, bunyi ketukan pintu terdengar tapi tak ada yang mau membuka. Karena kesal, Sakura mengetuk sekeras-kerasnya dan membuat seseorang keluar.

"Anda siapa ya? Dan ada perlu apa?" Tanya seorang ibu.

"Ibu! Ini aku Sakura! Masa tak ingat sih!" geram Sakura. Karena terburu-buru, Sakura lupa kalau dia masih menyamar. Ibunya menatap bingung.

"Oh! Maksud saya, saya ingin bertemu dengan Sakura!" susul Sakura agar ibunya tak curiga.

"Bukannya kata Ino Sakura pergi ke suatu desa untuk tugasnya, benar kan?" Tanya Ibunya heran. Sakura baru ingat kalau ia menyuruh Ino untuk mengatakan hal itu, dan sekarang ia tambah bingung untuk melakukan apa lagi. Ibunya kemudian terlihat menutup hidungnya karena sesuatu.

"Oh nak? Kamu kok diam? Dan kamu mencium bau tak enak ini?" Tanya ibunya bingung. Sakura hanya tercengir dan mengangguk, lalu tanpa basa-basi berlalu pergi dari rumahnya.

"Anak itu kenapa ya? Kok mirip dengan Sakura?" heran Ibunya.

Setelah merasa sudah jauh dari rumah, Sakura lalu menuju rumah Ino untuk menetap sementara. Tetapi sesampainya ditujuan, Sakura yang terus memanggil Ino dari luar rumah, namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Baru ia ingat kalau orangtua Ino sedang pergi keluar kota, tetapi Ino kemana? Karena semakin bingung, Sakura menelpon Ino, tapi tak ada jawaban juga.

Sedangkan di Mall, Ino dan kawan-kawannya sedang asyik menjelajahi sudut-sudut Mall, bahkan Ino lupa tentang Sakura.

.

**MALAMNYA**

Di jalan, Sakura tampak pasrah dengan keadaannya. Tak ada tempat yang bisa ia tinggalin sekarang, apalagi uangnya sedikit. Ia duduk termenung di bangku jalanan, dan terlihat menyesali perbuatannya.

Termenungnya berhasil disadarkan setelah hujan tiba-tiba datang dan semakin lama semakin deras. Sakura lalu mencari tempat berteduh, dan menemukan pohon yang lumayan besar. Tanpa sadar, ternyata disebelahnya ada seseorang yang ikutan berteduh. Dan orang tersebut adalah si rambut ayam Sasuke.

Perasaan Sakura langsung deg-degan walaupun angin dingin berhembus kehadapannya dan membuat tubuhnya menggigil. Sedangkan, Sasuke langsung memalingkan wajah dan tubuhnya dari hadapan Sakura, mungkin masih kesal dengan kejadian di sekolah tadi.

Menit berganti menit, hingga akhirnya tepat 1 jam mereka berada berdua di bawah pohon, dan selama itu pula kedua mulut mereka tak saling mengucapkan sepatah kata. Padahal hujan turun semakin deras, membuat tubuh Sakura yang lemah pun tak dapat menutupi hawa dingin yang ia rasa.

Tiba-tiba ada petir kuat yang terdengar, dengan spontan Sakura terkejut dan memegang pundak Sasuke erat. Sasuke hanya menatap sinis, Sakura yang menyadarinya akhirnya melepaskan genggamannya.

"Huhh, masa anak cowok takut dengan petir?" sindir Sasuke. Sakura hanya bisa terdiam, mungkin karena badannya yang sudah menggigil, dan tak jarang ia bersin-bersin. Bibir pucat Sakura lalu membuat Sasuke iba, dan tak enak hati.

Kemudian Sasuke membuka baju terluarnya untuk dipakai Sakura. Saat si mata onyx itu memberikannya, tangan Sakura tak ada sedikitpun menerimanya dan tak melepaskan lipatan tangannya yang terus memeluk tubuhnya karena menahan hawa dingin. Dengan terpaksa, Sasuke memakaikan bajunya ke tubuh Sakura yang dingin itu.

"Kau sudah mendingan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah masih memalingkan.

"Te…rima k…ka…sih," jawab Sakura menggigil dengan mata yang mulai layu.

.

Jam terus berganti jam dan malam mulai larut, dan hujan pun sudah mulai reda, tetapi Sakura sudah tak tahan lagi dan ia jatuh pingsan. Sasuke yang melihatnya, mulai kebingungan. Lalu memutuskan membopong Sakura ke rumahnya.

"Huh, merepotkan saja!" kesal Sasuke sambil membopong Sakura dengan bridal style.

Rambut ayam itu membopong rambut pink seperti sepasang suami-istri, dengan diiringi rintik-rintik hujan dan angin sepoi-sepoi.

.

Setelah sampai di depan rumah Sasuke, Sakura akhirnya sadar. Sasuke langsung melepas Sakura dan membuat Sakura terjatuh.

"Aduh!" rintih Sakura kesakitan. Tapi Sakura terpelanga, melihat rumah besar nan megah ini ternyata rumah Sasuke.

"Kau sudah sadarkan? Sekarang pulanglah ke rumahmu!" bentak Sasuke sembari memalingkan wajahnya.

"Se…sebenarnya, aku tidak punya tempat tinggal," jawab Sakura terduduk sedih. Sasuke terkejut mendengar hal itu.

"Aku sebenarnya anak desa yang pergi ke kota untuk bersekolah. Dan aku tak punya tujuan untuk tinggal," susul Sakura sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya dan mulai berpura-pura menangis.

"Ja… jadi, selama ini kau tinggal dimana?" Tanya Sasuke bingung dan mau menatap Sakura yang sedang menangis.

"Karena tak punya uang, hiks… a… aku tidur di jalanan," jelas Sakura sembari bersandiwara dan sesekali mengintip Sasuke dari celah jemarinya. Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam kebingungan.

"Sudahlah! Kau ini anak cowok! Jadi berhentilah menangis!" bentak Sasuke. Tapi Sakura terus saja menangis. Karena tak tahan, Sasuke langsung menuju pintu rumahnya dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di luar. Tetapi sebelum Sasuke berhasil masuk, Sakura malah mengencangkan volume suaranya.

"HEI! Kau bisa diam tidak? Kau membuat semua orang terbangun! Ini sudah larut malam! Pergilah sana!" teriak Sasuke. Tapi Sakura terus saja menangis.

"Sudahlah Sasuke! Ajak dia masuk!" kata Itachi yang tiba-tiba muncul dibalik pintu. Sakura yang mendengarnya, tiba-tiba memberhentikan tangisannya.

"T… tapi kak?"

"Sudah! Walau dia cowok, kita juga harus melembutinya, kan?" sahut Itachi yang mendekati Sakura sembari membantu Sakura untuk berdiri. Sasuke hanya terdiam, karena tak dapat melawan perintah kakak satu-satunya itu.

"Nah, siapa namamu?" Tanya Itachi setelah berhasil membawa Sakura masuk dan mendudukkannya.

"Namanya Saku, Saku Kumuro." Jawab Sasuke dengan tatapan sinis.

"Ooo, kamu tinggal dimana?" Tanya Itachi lagi.

"Dia tak punya tempat tinggal!" balas Sasuke lagi. Mungkin karena ngambek.

"Hmm… Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal bersama kami untuk sementara?" pinta Itachi yang membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Tapi kak!" bingung Sasuke dengan wajah cemberut, tapi pernyataannya tak di gubris kakaknya.

"Terima kasih kakak! Ngomong-ngomong dimana orangtua kalian?" Tanya Sakura. Tapi keduanya terdiam, seolah-olah itu pertanyaan yang menyakitkan.

"Orangtua kami sudah meninggal," jawab Itachi dengan senyum. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya murung, dan Sakura menyesal menanyakannya.

.

**DILAIN TEMPAT**

Malam sudah larut, tetapi Ino baru saja pulang ke rumah. Dia bisa melakukannya karena orangtuanya pergi keluar kota selama seminggu dan ia tinggal sendirian di rumah.

Sesampainya di kamar, Ino baru saja memeriksa hpnya dan ternyata 10x Sakura telah memanggilnya tapi tak ia jawab. Ino lalu terkejut dan mencoba menelpon Sakura kembali, tetapi tak ada jawaban. berulang kali ia menelpon tetap saja hasilnya sama. Karena malam semakin larut, Ino memutuskan untuk mencari Sakura besok.

"Maafkan aku Sakura!" batin Ino dengan perasaan bersalah.

.

**DI RUMAH SASUKE**

"Nih! Pakaian untukmu!" jelas Sasuke sambil menyodorkan pakaiannya saat mereka sudah di kamar Sasuke.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Untuk kau pakai bodoh! Pakaianmu kan basah!" bentak Sasuke.

Sakura kemudian murung karena kata-kata Sasuke yang kasar. Sasuke yang menatap Sakura, kemudian menyesali perbuatannya.

"Huh, pakai ya Saku? ^^" kata Sasuke lembut sambil menyebar senyum indahnya. Sakura lalu tersenyum dan menerima pakaiannya.

Setelah itu, tiba-tiba Sasuke membuka bajunya.

"Heh! Kau mau ngapain!" Tanya Sakura terkejut sambil menutup matanya.

"Aku mau ganti baju lah! Ini kan kamarku, jadi sesuka hatiku! Terus kenapa kau menutup mata, hah? Kau kan pria jadi tak perlu malu!" teriak Sasuke dengan keadaan baju setengah terbuka. Dengan terpaksa dan perasaan senang Sakura menuruti kata-kata Sasuke.

Perlahan demi perlahan baju Sasuke terbuka semuanya, dan seketika tubuh putih itu terlihat jelas oleh Sakura. Mau tapi malu Sakura melihat tubuh mungil itu dengan mata setengah terbuka. Saat celana Sasuke akan dilepas, Sakura langsung menghadap kebelakang dan tak berani melihat selanjutnya.

"Aku masih terlalu dini untuk melihat bagian itu," bisik Sakura sambil menutup matanya. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya menatap bosan dan terus membuka pakaiannya.

"Baiklah, aku sudah mengganti pakaian. Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura lalu membuka matanya dan menghadap ke Sasuke. Dan ternyata Sasuke belum memakai celana, ia bahkan hanya menggunakan celana dalam. Dengan reflex Sakura menutup matanya dan berteriak.

"Hahahaha! Dasar cowok aneh!" kata Sasuke dengan tertawa puas.

"Cepat! Pakailah celanamu!" pinta Sakura dengan tubuh yang berkeringatan.

Sasuke hanya menatap aneh, kenapa seorang cowok malu melihat tubuh cowok lain. Sasuke pun menurutinya dan memakai celana sepenuhnya.

"Sudah, bukalah matamu. Aku sudah memakai celana!" kata Sasuke. Sakura yang masih tidak yakin mencoba membuka kedua matanya.

"Nah, aku jujurkan? Sekarang kau bisa mengganti pakaianmu!" pinta Sasuke. Itu membuat Sakura terkejut sekali.

"Tunggu! Bisakah kau menghantarku ke kamarku?" pinta Sakura. Sasuke hanya menatap datar.

"Kau akan tidur bersamaku, tau!" bentak Sasuke. Sakura terdiam tak percaya.

"Hah? Ap.. apa?" kejut Sakura yang padahal kesenangan.

"Kau tau, kalau bukan karena kakakku, aku tak mau tidur bersama orang yang tak sopan sepertimu!" jelas Sasuke. Sakura kemudian tersenyum tipis.

Karena Sakura tak kunjung mengganti pakaian, Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk mengganti pakaian di kamar mandi.

.

Setelah Sakura mengganti pakaian, mereka akhirnya tidur bersama dengan guling yang memisahkan keduanya. Mereka seperti pasangan yang baru menikah.

"Hei, Sasuke!" sahut Sakura.

"Hnn…" jawab Sasuke malas, karena sudah mengantuk.

"A… Aku… minta maaf soal kejadian di sekolah tadi," sesal Sakura. Sasuke hanya menjawab 'Hnn'.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya lagi?" Tanya Sakura.

"Apa lagi hah?" kesal Sasuke. Sakura terdiam sejenak.

"Ap.. ap… apa kau seorang…" Sakura tampak ragu dalam menanyakan pertanyaannya.

"Tidak, aku bukan seorang gay," jelas Sasuke. Sakura terdiam karena Sasuke tau apa maksudnya.

"Tapi kenapa kau sangat dingin kepada wanita, hah? Apa kau tak bisa mencintai mereka walau sedikit?" Tanya Sakura penasaran. Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

"Ternyata kau tau soal masalah itu, padahal kau adalah murid baru. Bahkan kita baru kenal," heran Sasuke. Sakura terdiam kebingungan, dan tak mampu menjawab.

"Baiklah, pertama aku ingin kau tau. Kalau aku pernah mencintai seorang wanita," kata Sasuke yang membuat Sakura terdiam.

"Namanya adalah Fuji. Dia sangat mirip dengan teman sekelasku," ungkap Sasuke. Dan tambah membuat Sakura penasaran. Dengan cepat Sakura terduduk dan memeluk erat bantalnya. Dengan terpaksa Sasuke ikut-ikutan duduk di ranjang. Bersama mereka saling bercerita di ranjang.

"3 tahun yang lalu aku berpacaran dengannya, ya bisa dibilang dia adalah cinta pertamaku. Kami saling mencintai, hingga suatu kejadian itu terjadi…"

"Apa… apa!" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Bukannya aku sombong, tapi sejak dulu aku sangat diidolakan terutama kaum hawa. Sehingga mereka iri dengannya. Dan merencanakan untuk membunuh Fuji," kata Sasuke dengan perasaan sedih.

"Dan mereka pun berhasil, mereka menabrak Fuji hingga tewas. Aku tak terima dengan semua itu, kemudian mereka ku laporkan kepolisi!" ungkap Sasuke dan sempat meneteskan air mata. Sakura yang mendengarkannya langsung iba, dan mencoba menenangkan Sasuke.

"Itu sebabnya kau trauma mencintai seorang wanita?" Tanya Sakura ragu.

"Ya, tapi bukan berarti aku tak mencintai wanita lagi. Tapi aku mencoba agar kejadian yang lalu tak terjadi lagi, aku berusaha untuk memendam perasaan cintaku," jelas Sasuke.

"Tunggu, kau bilang ia mirip dengan teman sekelasmu, siapa?" Tanya Sakura semakin penasaran.

"Namanya adalah…"

"S…"

"SA… KURA!" saat kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke, Sakura terdiam terkejut. Ternyata ialah orangnya.

"Hahahaha, aku tau kau bingung, Kau pasti tak mengenalnyakan? Ya, dia tadi tak masuk sekolah. Besok akan kuberitahu yang mana orangnya," jelas Sasuke.

"Tapi… maaf sebelumnya, apa kau mencintai Sakura sama seperti kau mencintai Fuji?" Tanya Sakura. Tapi Sasuke tak menjawab.

"Sudah! Tidurlah! Sudah malam nih!" ajak Sasuke. Walau pertanyaan Sakura belum dijawab, tapi Sakura tetap senang ternyata dirinya yang lain pernah disukai oleh Sasuke. Keduanya pun tidur dengan pulas.

.

**PAGINYA**

Pagi yang indah di kota kecil Konoha. Tapi sayang Sasuke dan Sakura bangun terlambat.

Krinnnggg…!

"Hoaammm… Hah?" saat sepasang kedua mata Sakura dan Sasuke terbuka, mereka dikejutkan dengan insiden luar biasa.

Mulutnya dan mulut Sasuke saling bersentuhan dan kedua tubuh itu saling berpelukan.

"Tidak!" kejut Sakura dan Sasuke yang langsung berdiri. Sakura memeluk tubuhnya dan berfikir apakah ia masih virgin(perawan) atau tidak?. Sedangkan Sasuke mengelap-elap mulutnya yang bersentuhan dengan Sakura. Tapi Sakura malah melumat bibirnya dan merasakan sisa-sisa ciuman mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" teriak Sakura.

"Kau yang melakukan apa?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

Saat kedua mata mereka menatap jam, ternyata sudah pukul 7 pagi. Keduanya pun berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Heh, aku duluan! Ini kan rumahku!" teriak Sasuke saat sampai di pintu kamar mandi. Dengan terpaksa Sakura harus mengalah. Tapi ternyata kamar mandi tersebut tiba-tiba rusak.

"Huhh, sial!" geram Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu bergegas menuju kamar mandi yang satu lagi, disusul oleh Sakura. Saat keduanya sampai, kedua tangan mereka saling memegang gagang pintu kamar mandi, dan saling berebutan lagi. Ya, walau rumah tersebut besar tetapi hanya memiliki dua kamar mandi.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kalian mandi bersama. Daripada berebut, nanti terlambat ke sekolah loh," bujuk Itachi yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Apa! Aku disuruh mandi dengan orang seperti dia?" sindir Sasuke.

"Apa? Aku pun tak mau!" balas Sakura yang padahal ingin sekali.

"Hei, kau kan tamu, seharusnya kau mengalah denganku!" bentak Sasuke. Sasuke betul, Sakura akhirnya melepaskan genggamannya dan mengalah.

"Ya sudah, kamu duluan," kata Sakura sembari melepas senyuman.

Saat Sasuke memasuki kamar mandi, ia mulai merasa iba. Dan mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"Hmmm… Kakakku benar, lebih baik kita mandi bersama. Aku tidak mau egois dalam hal ini." Bujuk Sasuke.

"Hah? Ap.. apa?´kejut Sakura tak percaya. Tangan Sasuke kemudian menarik tangan Sakura ke dalam kamar mandi dan menguncinya.

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

* * *

Wah, ceritanya makin ancur aja ya? *readers: dari dulu emang udah ancur!*

Baiklah, Musu tau readers semua bakal gebukin Musu karena ceritanya aneh #lariduluan

Nah, musu mengucapkan terima kasih kepada readers yang sudah mau mereview fic ini (walaupun kata 'terima kasih' belumlah cukup) #bows

And the last, mind to gimme feedback/review, minna?

**Arigatou**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.** Dialah yang mempunyai seluruh karakter dan cerita yang ada di dalam fic ini. Tanpa maksud komersial apapun.

**| SasuSaku |**

**| AU | OOC | Typo | Garing |**

**| Romance | Humor |**

**| T |**

**| musuko-kun |**

.

* * *

Hanya sebuah fiksi sederhana dari saya.

Happy reading and enjoy!

* * *

**He Is Sakura**

* * *

.**  
**

Sepasang insan itu pun akhrinya memasuki kamar mandi berdua. Di dalam, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain yang entah apa maksudnya.

"Jadi? Bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Jadi apanya! Ya sudah, ayo mandi!" tegas Sasuke.

Pria onyx itu lalu melepas bajunya. Sakura yang melihatnya menjadi tak kuasa, dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangan, tetapi ia masih melihat tubuh mungil Sasuke dari sela-sela jemarinya. Sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah aneh Sakura. Ia mencoba menggoda Sakura dengan membuka celana. Tetapi saat celana Sasuke sudah terlepas setengah, Sakura langsung menghadap ke belakang.

"Hei! Kenapa kau belum melepas pakaianmu? Kau ingin terlambat, hah!" bentak Sasuke dengan keadaan pakaian yang tak menyelimuti tubuh putihnya tersebut, dan hanya memakai celana dalam.

"K-kau duluan saja sana!" jawab Sakura terbata-bata.

"Memangnya kau tak mandi, hah!" jelas Sasuke.

"Ha... Ha… HACIM!" suara bersin dari mulut Sakura.

"Ak-aku sekarang sedang pilek, hacim! Ja-jadi aku tak boleh mandi!" ungkap Sakura sembari berpura-pura bersin.

Sasuke hanya menatap bosan, dan karna waktu semakin memepet, tanpa basa-basi Sasuke mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air melalui shower.

Sesekali saat Sasuke sedang asyik mandi, Sakura mencoba melihat pria keren itu. Ia melihat melalui sela-sela jari-jarinya. Ia melihat tubuh putih dan mungil Sasuke diselimuti oleh air. Tapi untung saja Sasuke masih memakai celana dalamnya. dan begitu pula dengan Sakura, ia masih mempunyai iman dan tak mau melihat lebih ke bawah lagi.

"Oh Tuhan! Betapa indahnya manusia itu engkau ciptakan. Tak pernah aku melihat manusia seindah itu, apalagi sampai ke dalam-dalamnya," batin Sakura senang.

lalu setelah itu Sasuke mengambil handuknya dan melingkarinya ke bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Aku duluan!" ujar Sasuke yang telah siap mandi sembari membuka pintu kamar mandi dan keluar. Sedangkan Sakura masih tetap di dalam kamar mandi dengan keadaan masih menutup mukanya dan menghadap ke belakang. Lalu, setelah ia mengetahui Sasuke sudah selesai, ia langsung bergegas membuka pakaiannya dan mulai untuk mandi.

"Gawat! Aku bisa terlambat!" gerutu Sakura sambil mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air.

Tetapi, saat Sakura sudah membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan mandi, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang masuk.

"Aaaaa…!" teriak Sakura sembari menghadap ke belakang dan berusaha menggapai sebuah handuk yang tergantung tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Ternyata orang tersebut adalah Sasuke, Sasuke masuk dengan keadaan masih memakai handuk.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Bisakah kau mengetuk dulu!" kesal Sakura sambil mencoba memakai handuknya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, ia merasa ada yang aneh, dipenglihatannya tubuh Saku berbeda dengan tubuh cowok lainnya. Entah mengapa saat ia masuk, ia melihat sekilas dada Saku yang cukup besar. Apakah Saku sangat rajin berolahraga hingga dadanya sebesar itu? Dan postur tubuh Saku seperti layaknya cewek.

Tapi untung saja Sakura masih memakai celana dalamnya, mungkin Sakura lupa membukanya karna ia sudah terlambat. Kalau tidak, pasti Sakura sudah ketahuan duluan.

"Be-begini, barangku ada yang ketinggalan di kamar mandi," jelas Sasuke dengan wajah yang aneh.

"Ba-barang? Barangmu tidak mungkin ketinggalanlah! Barangmu kan selalu kau bawa!" kesal Sakura dengan wajah yang ketakutan.

"Ap-apa! Bukan barang itu maksudku, bodoh! Maksudku yang lainnya! Lagipula ini juga salahmu, kenapa kau tak mengunci pintunya!" geram Sasuke. Sakura terdiam sejenak.

"D-dan aku heran, ke-kenapa kau pakai handuk hingga ke atas dadamu?" Tanya Sasuke segan. Sakura sangat terkejut, itu kelihatan dari wajahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke menunggu jawaban Sakura.

"Dan satu lagi, kau bilang kau sering berolahraga, tetapi kenapa bisa sebesar itu, ya?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Sakura tambah ketakutan, tubuhnya keringatan dan bergetar, ia berusaha mencari alasan, tapi ia tahu, seorang Sasuke tidak mungkin dapat dibodoh-bodohin.

"Eh-eh, sudah jam segini! A-ayo kita berangkat ke sekolah!" sontak Sakura yang mencari alasan, sembari mendorong Sasuke keluar, dan ia berlari menuju kamar.

Sasuke masih memasang wajah yang kebingungan. Ia mulai berfikir yang macam-macam tentang Saku, tetapi karna waktu sudah sangat singkat, ia menunda keheranannya dan beranjak menuju kamar.

"Woi! Buka pintunya! Aku juga mau memakai pakaian!" teriak Sasuke dari luar kamar yang telah berada di depan pintu kamarnya sembari mengetuk kuat pintu tersebut.

"Se-sebentar! Aku sedang memakai pakaian!" balas Sakura. Sasuke mulai kesal dengannya.

"Buka saja! Kita kan bisa memakai pakaian bersama!" sahut Sasuke kesal.

Karna tak dijawab oleh Sakura, kesabarannya sudah habis. Di dobraknya pintu kamar tersebut berulang kali. Dan akhirnya dapat terbuka.

Sasuke melihat cowok tersebut sedang memakai celana. Padahal Sasuke ingin melihat dari awal cowok itu memakai pakaian. Bukan untuk yang negatif, tetapi ia ingin menjawab segala kecurigaannya yang mulai tumbuh sejak kejadian tadi.

"Aku sudah selesai! Sekarang kau boleh memakai pakaian," ungkap Sakura sembari keluar dari pintu kamar.

Tetapi saat Sakura keluar dan melewati Sasuke, Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik tangan Sakura. Sakura terkejut, dan ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ad-ada apa?" Tanya Sakura deg-degan.

'Sebelumnya kau harus berkata jujur," jelas Sasuke dengan ucapan yang dingin. Sakura mulai ketakutan, ia takut kalau Sasuke sudah mengetahui identitasnya.

"Gawat! Kalau Sasuke sudah mengetahui identitasku, aku bisa mati! Mama! Tolong aku!" batin Sakura cemas.

"K-kau… apa benar, kau…" kata Sasuke perlahan-lahan. Sakura meneguk ludahnya, karna sangat takut. Apalagi genggaman Sasuke semakin erat.

"A-apa benar, kau yang…"

"Kau yang…"

"Menghabisi shampooku, hah!" bentak Sasuke. Sakura langsung terkejut, karna ternyata itu yang ingin dikatakan Sasuke.

"Ap-apa?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Benarkan! Shampooku yang masih banyak, kau habiskan!" kesal Sasuke. Sakura menghembus nafasnya, ia sekarang sudah lega. Dan ia menjawab iya dan meminta maaf.

Setelah itu, Sasuke melepas genggamannya dan membiarkan Sakura pergi.

Tapi ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang belum berhasil ia ungkapkan. Sebuah pertanyaan yang mungkin sangat penting, tapi ia tak mau mengatakannya karna itu belum pasti kebenarannya.

Sedangkan Sakura yang terburu-buru langsung keluar dari rumah Sasuke.

"Saku! Kau tak sarapan dulu, hah?" Tanya Itachi dari jendela.

"Tidak kak! Sakura! Eh maksudnya Saku makan di luar saja! Saku sudah terlambat!" teriak Sakura yang berlari cepat menuju sekolah. Itachi mengangguk dan membiarkan Sakura pergi duluan.

"Gawat! Gawat!" itulah kata yang selalu terucap dari mulut Sakura di sepanjang jalan.

Lalu tiba-tiba ada sebuah sepeda yang melaju kencang. Dan ternyata yang mengendarainya adalah Sasuke. Sakura berteriak memanggil Sasuke. Dan berhasil, Sasuke berhenti mendayung..

"Huh… huh… Bolehkah aku ikut denganmu?" pinta Sakura dengan suara yang ngos-ngosan, mungkin karna mengejar Sasuke.

"Kau ingin kubonceng?" Tanya Sasuke balik. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau mau, kau cari saja sepeda yang lain!" bentak Sasuke sembari mendayung sepedanya lagi dan melaju kencang.

"Dasar! Kau bukan hanya dingin dengan cewek, ternyata cowok pun kau dingin!" geram Sakura. Sakura lalu berlari lagi, berharap agar ia tak terlambat ke sekolah.

Setelah berlari sekitar dua puluh meter, ia melihat sepeda Sasuke tergeletak di tanah. Ia bingung, kenapa Sasuke meninggalkan sepedanya? Bukankah sekolah masih sekitar dua puluh meter lagi.

Karna bingung, Sakura mencoba mencari Sasuke di sekitar taman tempat Sasuke menggeletakkan sepedanya. Saat ia menelusuri seluruh sudut taman, ia melihat dari kejauhan ada rambut yang mirip ekor ayam. Pasti itulah Sasuke, rambutnya sangat mudah ditebak.

Tetapi saat ia mencoba mendekati Sasuke yang sedang berdiri entah melihat apa, ternyata ada Gaara, Kankuro dan Shino juga. mereka seperti melihat sinis Sasuke. Bahkan sempat beberapa kali mereka menolak-nolak pundak Sasuke.

Sakura lalu menghentikan geraknya, dan bersembunyi di balik pohon yang cukup rindah dan mencoba mengamati apa yang dilakukan mereka berempat. Sakura hanya bisa mendengar pelan suara percakapan mereka. Mungkin dikarenakan jarak mereka cukup jauh.

"Kau jangan sok paten ya! Sementang seluruh cewek di sekolahan menyukaimu, bukan berarti cewekku pun kau ambil juga, hah!" kesal Gaara sembari menolak pundak Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam dengan tatapan sinis, dan hebatnya Sasuke tidak punya perasaan takut sedikitpun.

"Jawab! jangan diam saja!" bentak Kankuro.

"Apa urusanku dengan pacarmu hah? Aku tak ada ikatan sedikitpun dengannya, kenalpun aku tidak!" jelas Sasuke.

"Hahaha, benar juga ya, kau kan gay. Jadi tak ada cewek yang kau anggap," sindir Kankuro. Sasuke kelihatan kesal, lalu sebuah pukulan melayang di pipi Kankuro.

Cowok beralis tebal itu pun terjatuh, dengan wajah yang mulai memar. Ia meraung kesakitan.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, karna aku bukanlah seorang gay." Jelas Sasuke.

Gaara tambah kesal dengan keangkuhan Sasuke, sedangkan Shino hanya berdiri diam dan tak melakukan apa-apa. Shino memang sedikit misterius, sama dengan Sasuke.

"Jadi kau menantang ya? Baiklah, kau yang mulai kan?" geram Gaara sambil melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Sasuke.

Tapi bukan namanya Sasuke kalau hal semacam itu tak dapat diatasi. Sasuke memang tak menghindar, karna itulah stylenya, tak pernah takut dengan orang manapun, tetapi Sasuke menangkap pukulan tersebut dengan tangannya. Lalu ia memelintir tangan tersebut, membuat Gaara mulai meraung kesakitan.

Kankuro yang tak bisa melihat temannya diperlakukan seperti itu, langsung beranjak berdiri dan melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Sasuke. Tapi sekali lagi, Sasuke menangkap pukulan itu dan memelintirnya. Kedua orang itu sudah telak dibuat oleh Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura yang melihatnya, sangat terkesan, ia menggigit jarinya karna tak kuasa melihat pria pujaannya itu beraksi dengan sangat kerennya.

"Hai Shino! Jangan diam saja! Bantu kami!" kesal Kankuro dengan wajah suara yang kesakitan.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak suka bertarung. Tapi ya sudah lah," ungkap pria berkacamata hitam itu dan dengan cepatnya berada di belakang Sasuke.

Shino menjegel kaki Sasuke hingga Sasuke terjatuh. Dan otomatis genggamannya terlepas, hingga membuat Gaara dan Kankuro bisa leluasa lagi.

"Ayo kita habisi dia!" seru Gaara sambil memukuli Sasuke dan diikuti dengan Kankuro dan Shino.

Memang Sasuke hebat, tetapi orang manapun pasti sangat kualahan bila menghadapi lawan yang lebih dari satu, apalagi tiga. Wajah putih dan bersih Sasuke pun harus dihiasi dengan pukulan memar. Tak jarang Sasuke meraung kesakitan.

Sakura yang melihatnya menjadi tak kuasa, ia tambah kesal saat rambut Sasuke dijambak oleh mereka. Ia tak bisa tinggal diam, pria pujaannya itu butuh bantuan, bahkan Sakura memukul pohon yang berada didekatnya hingga tumbang karna sangat kesal melihat sekawanan yang menyerang Sasuke.

Ia memberanikan diri untuk beranjak menuju pertarungan itu.

"Hei kalian, jangan jadi pengecut dong! Kok beraninya hanya main keroyok! Gak lakik banget sih!" ejek Sakura dengan tangan yang dikepal.

Gaara, Kankuro dan Shino langsung memberhentikan perlawanannya.

"Sa-Saku? Kok kau di sini? Pergilah, nanti kau bisa dihabisi oleh mereka!" teriak Sasuke kesakitan yang tergeletak di tanah.

"Diamlah Sasuke! Kau istirahat saja di situ, biar mereka ku hadapi!" jelas Sakura. Itu membuat Gaara dan kawan-kawan tambah palak dan merasa ditantang.

"Oh! Jadi namamu Saku? Berani juga kau ya!" kata Kankuro sambil menyodorkan pukulan kearah Sakura.

Tapi Sakura berhasil menghindar, lalu ia memukul perut Kankuro dengan kuatnya. Sampai-sampai Kankuro terpental jauh. Gaara yang melihatnya mulai merasa takut.

"Kau hebat juga ya? Rasakan ini!" seru Gaara sambil mencoba memukul.

Tapi sekali lagi, Sakura berhasil menghentikannya dan menyampak Gaara hingga jarak jauh. Mereka berdua merintih kesakitan, mereka tak menyangka pria berambut pink itu mempunya kekuatan besar. Sedangkan Shino terdiam dan berusaha membangkitkan Gaara dan Kankuro.

"Lebih baik kita mundur," bisik Shino ke telinga Gaara dan Kankuro. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk mundur. Dan berjanji akan membalasnya.

Saat mereka bertiga pergi, Sakura langsung menuju Sasuke dan memangku Sasuke.

"Kau terluka parah, lebih baik kita ke dokter!" bujuk Sakura khawatir.

"Tidak perlu Saku! Aku sudah terbiasa menghadapi seperti ini, lagipula lukanya tidak terlalu parah kok!" ujar Sasuke sambil mencoba mengukir senyuman diwajahnya.

"K-kalau begitu kita ke sekolah, dan kau dirawat oleh dokter remaja sekolah, ya?" pinta Sakura.

"B-baiklah,"

Sakura kemudian menggotong Sasuke menuju sekolah yang jaraknya tak jauh lagi.

.

.

Sasuke POV

Dia, dia,

Tak kusangka dia memiliki tenaga monster,

Aku telah salah menilainya

Walaupun wajahnya, tingkahnya, hampir sama seperti cewek,

Tapi keberaniannya, tekadnya, tenaganya sudah jauh melebihi seorang cowok.

Aku menyesal telah berfikir yang macam-macam tentangnya,

Entah mengapa aku memiliki perasaan yang aneh dengannya,

Ya, melebihi seorang teman,

Perasaan ini berbeda,

Aku merasa sudah mendapatkan sahabat,

Seseorang yang selama ini belum aku temukan.

Terima kasih Saku…

.

.

SESAMPAINYA DI SEKOLAH

Akhrinya, beberapa menit setelah kejadian itu, mereka bisa sampai di sekolah. Sakura langsung membawa Sasuke menuju ke ruang P3K. Di sana, Sasuke akan dirawat untuk sementara. Memang luka yang di alami Sasuke tidak cukup parah. Tapi kalau dibiarkan bisa berbahaya.

Sakura lalu menggolekkan Sasuke di ranjang yang ada di ruangan P3K. Saat para dokter remaja berdatangan, Sakura menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bahwa Sasuke diserang oleh sekelompok preman, yang padahal sebenarnya diserang oleh murid sekolah itu juga. tetapi sesuai permintaan Sasuke, Sasuke tak ingin masalah ini semakin panjang dan rumit. Dengan terpaksa Sakura mengatakan hal tersebut. Saat Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke, Sasuke mengucapkan beberapa kata kepada Sakura.

"Sa-Saku, te-terima kasih, ya." Ucap pria keren itu dengan senyum.

Sakura terdiam, dia tak menyangka kata-kata itu diucapkan sangat lembut oleh pria manis tersebut. Sakura membalas pernyataan Sasuke dengan senyuman. Mungkin inilah awal dimana Sakura dan Sasuke bisa berteman baik. Tapi, Sasuke menganggap pertemanan ini untuk saku, bukan untuk Sakura.

Setelah itu, Sakura beranjak menuju kelasnya. Tetapi malangnya ia, bel sudah duluan menyusul daripadanya. Dan sesuai peraturan, apabila bel sudah berbunyi, siswa yang terlambat tidak boleh mengikuti jam pelajaran pertama.

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah, ia berjalan lemas menuju taman sekolah dan terduduk di kursi taman, dibawah pohon yang rindang, sambil termenung.

.

.

Sakura POV

Tak kusangka, akhirnya aku bisa bersamanya hingga sedekat ini,

Aku bisa melihatnya, aku bisa mengobrol bersamanya, aku bisa menyentuhnya, bahkan aku bisa mandi dan tidur bersamanya.

Dan sekarang, ia tersenyum padaku, senyum yang tulus, sebuah senyuman dari seseorang yang dingin, orang yang pediam, tak kusangka ada senyuman tulus darinya.

Mungkin kami selanjutnya bisa berteman baik,

Aku sangat senang,

Tapi, dia menganggapku sebagai seorang Saku, bukan seorang Sakura.

Betapa malangnya aku,

Sampai kapan akan ku simpan rahasia ini,

Ia mulai curiga,

Untung saja ada kejadian tadi, kalau tidak mungkin dia masih terus curiga denganku,

Tetapi, sepintar-pintarnya menyembunyikan sebuah bangkai,

Pasti akan tercium juga,

Aku yakin suatu saat rahasiaku akan terbongkar,

Tapi aku takut, aku takut ia akan menjauhiku, membenciku,

Mungkin lebih parah dari itu,

Oh Tuhan! Sampai kapan aku harus bersandiwara seperti ini,

Aku tahu kalau aku salah dalam memperjuangkan cintaku,

Tapi aku mohon, aku mohon! Biarkan aku sejenak saja bersamanya, melihatnya, menemaninya,

Walaupun nantinya ia akan membenciku,

Aku ikhlas, aku sangat ikhlas Tuhan.

.

.

Sakura sangat hanyut dengan apa yang terpikir di benaknya. Bahkan air mata bening jatuh dari matanya. Ia tak tahan dengan rasa ini.

Tapi semua itu hilang begitu saja, saat sesuatu membuatnya sakit.

"Aduh!" rintih Sakura sambil memegang bagian bawahnya.

Ia baru sadar kalau sekarang ia lagi datang bulan. Yang jadi masalahnya adalah, ia sering terserang senggugut. Dan sekarang ia tak tahan dengan semua ini.

Dengan cepat ia menuju toilet, tapi sekarang ia menuju toilet pria. Ia lupa membawa obat dan pembalut cadangan. Ia harus menahannya entah sampai kapan.

Satu jam kemudian bel istirahat berbunyi, ia lalu teringat dengan Ino. Dengan cepat ia mengambil hp di kantongnya dan menelpon Ino untuk meminta pembalut.

'Kring… kring… kring…'

Ino menjawab telepon tersebut.

"Ha-halo Ino!" rintih Sakura.

"Halo! In Sakura kan! Sakura, kau dimana saja! Aku cemas memikirkanmu! Sekarang kau dimana?"

"Sudah, jangan membahas itu dulu. Aku sedang perlu yang bersayap," ungkap Sakura.

"Hah? Bersayap? Maksudmu?" Tanya Ino bingung.

"Bersayap loh! Pembalut!"

"Oh! Memangnya kau tak ada? Kau dimana?" Tanya Ino cemas.

Sakura menjelaskan bahwa ia ada di toilet cowok. Tanpa bla-bla-bla Ino bergegs ke toilet cowok. Tetapi saat ia sudah berada tepat di depan pintu toilet cowok. Ia mulai merasa takut.

"Aduh! Gimana nih? Kalau ada cowok gimana?" bingung Ino.

Tapi karna demi sahabatnya, Ino memberanikan diri dan memasuki tempat yang paling dilarang untuk cewek.

"Sa-Sakura! Kau dimana?" bisik Ino disegala pintu yang ada di dalam toilet. Dan beruntungnya belum ada cowok yang masuk.

"Aku disini!" jawab Sakura.

Lalu Sakura membuka pintu toilet dan mengambil pembalut dari tangan Ino. Ino ingin minta penjelasan lebih lanjut kepada Sakura, tapi karna tempatnya yang tak tepat, ia menundanya dan beranjak pergi.

Saat Ino sudah keluar dari toilet, ia terkejut saat melihat ada seorang cowok yang berada dihadapannya.

"I-Ino? ngapain kau di sini? Ini kan toilet cowok?" Tanya cowok tersebut.

"A-anu Sasuke. Oh! Iya, aku lupa. Ini rupanya toilet cowok toh! Maaf ya!" cengir Ino sambil memukul jidadnya.

Karna tak ingin Sasuke curiga, Ino beranjak pergi. Sasuke masih bingung dengan tingkah Ino yang aneh, tapi ya sudah, Sasuke tidak mau berfikir macam-macam dan ia memasuki toilet. Lalu saat ia menuju pada suatu pintu dan berada tepat di depan pintu tersebut, tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka. Dan ternyata orang yang berada di dalam adalah Sakura.

"Loh? Sasuke? Udah baikkan sekarang? Hehehe!" cengir Sakura dengan wajah yang menahan rasa sakit.

"Aku sudah mendingan. K-kau kenapa Saku?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Hah? Ke-kenapa? Aku baik-baik saja! Aku pergi dulu ya!" sahut Sakura dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke tambah kebingungan, kenapa sikap Saku seperti itu, dan kenapa tadi Ino bisa ada di toilet cowok.

Tapi sekali lagi, ia tak mau berfikir macam-macam dan Sasuke memasuki bilik yang ditempati Sakura tadi. Namun Sasuke heran saat menemui sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"Loh? I-ini, bu-bukannya sebuah pembalut? Kenapa bisa ada di sini?" kejut Sasuke. Ia lalu mulai berfikir yang macam-macam.

"Tidak mungkin pembalut ini punya Ino, bukannya tempat ini barusan ditempati oleh Saku?" bingungnya lagi.

"Ja-jangan, jangan-jangan! Pembalut ini punya…"

.

.

**Bersambung**

* * *

Fiuh, akhirnya chap ini berhasil Musu selesaikan juga.

Maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikkan. #bows karena manusia tak bisa luput dari kesala #halah #bacot

Nah nah, sekali lagi makasih banyak bagi yang sudah repot-repot memberikan review #peyuk2 #gampared

dan yah, tak kunjung muak-muaknya sayah, review, minna? :3

**Arigatou**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.** Dialah yang mempunyai seluruh karakter dan cerita yang ada di dalam fic ini. Tanpa maksud komersial apapun.

**| SasuSaku |**

**| AU | OOC | Typo | Garing |**

**| Romance | Humor |**

**| T |**

**| musuko-kun |**

.

* * *

Hanya sebuah fiksi sederhana dari saya.

Happy reading and enjoy!

* * *

**He Is Sakura**

* * *

"Sakura! Kau tahu? Kau telah membuatku hampir mati! Kemana saja kau? Kenapa kau tak kabarin aku, hah!" Bertubi-tubi ocehan Ino dilontarkannya dengan nada yang amat kencang.

"Psst… Kau bisa kecilkan suaramu? Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan nama Saku? Kau ingin aku ketahuan dengan warga sekolah, hah!" Sakura membalas repet.

Sekarang ia membungkam mulut Ino yang asal ceplos tersebut. Mereka berdua sekarang berada di kantin, dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersedia.

Setelah Ino mulai tenang, Sakura melepaskan tangannya yang membungkam mulut Ino.

"Aku akan jelaskan satu per satu," Sakura menarik nafas. "Aku tinggal di rumah Sasuke,"

"APA? TINGGAL DI RUMAH SASUKE?" Sepertinya gadis berambut kuda ini tak dapat diajak kompromi, sudah dibilang untuk tak bersuara keras, ia malah berteriak lagi. Maka dari itu, Sakura kembali membungkam mulut gadis berambut krim tersebut.

"Ino! Kau ingin membunuhku, hah? Bisakah suaramu dijaga!" Sakura benar-benar kesal dengan tingkah Ino sekarang. Karena, tak sedikit siswa yang memperhatikan ocehan mereka. Tapi syukurlah, siswa yang datang ke kantin tidak terlalu banyak. Dan semoga mereka tak curiga.

"Bisakah setelah ini kau tenang?" Saat pertanyaan tersebut dilontarkan Sakura, Ino mengangguk. "Bagus…" Lalu Sakura melepaskan tangannya lagi dari mulut Ino.

"Maaf… Aku terlalu shok. B-bagaimana bisa kau tinggal di rumah pria dingin itu?"

"Ceritanya sangatlah panjang. Dan lebih baik aku tidak menjelaskannya di sini, aku takut ada yang mengetahuinya. Aku akan memberitahumu setelah pulang sekolah ini," Sakura berbisik pelan kepada Ino. Suatu cara agar tak ada yang mendengarnya.

"Saku jahat!" Tiba-tiba datang seorang gadis berambut coklat. Gadis itu melontarkan pukulan kecil di bahu Sakura, sepintas Sakura menjadi terkejut.

"Hah… Ten-ten?"

"Saku jahat! Kenapa tadi malam tak datang. Padahal kita kan mau nge-date!" kesal Ten-ten seraya memukul-mukuli pundak Sakura pelan.

"A… Aku…"

"Pokoknya, malam ini Saku harus datang ke rumah Ten-ten untuk nge-date!"

Sakura menjadi pusing. Kenapa masalah itu menjadi runyam. "Hah? T-tapi…"

"Nanti malam Saku akan nge-date denganku!" Ino tiba-tiba menjawab. Spontan Ten-ten terkejut dan bertanya-tanya.

"Benarkah Saku…?" Sakura hanya mengangguk saat Ten-ten bertanya. Wajah lesu nan kecewa tertampang di wajah Ten-ten, ia lalu tak ingin berlama-lama di situ karena tak tahan melihat keromantisan Ino dan Sakura. Kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Aku akan memesan makanan dulu. Kau jangan kemana-mana, ya?" seru Ino dan menjajakan kaki menuju ibu kantin.

Sakura lalu terhanyut dalam lamunannya. Ia terbengong sejenak. Sepertinya ada suatu pikiran yang membuatnya menjadi risau dan takut.

"Sasuke… Apa mungkin tadi dia tak curiga ya? Melihat tingkahku yang aneh saat di toilet tadi?" Tanya Sakura dalam batin. "Akh… Dia kan tak tahu kalau aku sedang dapet," Sanggahnya mencoba membangkitkan kepercayaan dirinya.

"Ha-hai… Saku…" Suara sapaan dari belakang Sakura berhasil memecahkan lamunannya.

"Hah? Oh… Sai, ada apa?" Ternyata suara halus itu berasal dari cowok putih bernama Sai.

Ia kemudian duduk di samping Sakura dan mencoba dekat.

"Apa kabar Saku?" Sai bertanya dengan ukiran senyuman manis di wajahnya. Sakura hanya membalas senyum, mungkin masih terbawa dengan lamunannya.

"Sai… aku boleh bertanya?" dengan lemas Sakura bertanya. Sai mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda iya. "Begini, menurutmu apa yang istimewa dariku? Yang akhirnya dapat membuat orang tertarik?"

Sai menoleh ke arah lain. Ia memasang wajah yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Seperti malu, juga terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Menurutku, kau polos dan manis. Itulah yang membuat aku menyukaimu…" Tak sengaja pria putih ini menceploskan kata-kata itu. Berhasil, Sakura menoleh ke arah Sai. Ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa dengan Sai?

"Ap-apa?"

"Hah…! A-anu… Er… mak-maksudku… b-bagaimana ya…? Be-begini…" Sai kualahan menghadapi keadaan seperti ini, apa mungkin Sai menyukai Saku. "Oh ya, aku ada u-rusan, aku dipanggil Guru Kurenai. Dadah!" Sai terlihat terburu-buru, ia beranjak dari bangkunya dan berlari pergi.

"Hah…? Ap-apa mungkin Sai…" batin Sakura. Tak lama Ino datang menghampiri teman baiknya tersebut sembari membawa makanan.

"I-Ino… Er… Begini…" Sakura terlihat malu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Kau katanya menyukai Sai, ya?"

"Iya! Kenapa? Kau menyukainya juga?"

"Tidak! Hehehe… Tidak apa-apa kok!" cengir Sakura. Sebenarnya ia ingin menjelaskan hal tadi, tapi sepertinya malah akan menimbulkan masalah baru.

"Teng… Teng… Teng…" Sebuah bunyi yang tak diinginkan oleh sebagian besar siswa, akhirnya berkumandang juga. Ya, bunyi bel masuk yang jarang diinginkan kebanyakan siswa. Memang, jam istirahat sangatlah singkat waktunya.

Sakura dan Ino masuk ke dalam kelas setelah merasa puas mengemil. Sakura terduduk ragu saat melihat Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Huh… Untunglah Sasuke tidak merasa curiga denganku," batin Sakura seraya menghembuskan nafas sebagai tanda hatinya sudah lega.

"Hmm… Dia tak datang lagi, huh…" Suara kecil keluar dari mulut manis Sasuke. Sorot pandang Sakura langsung mengarah kehadapan Sasuke.

"Si…siapa maksudmu?" Sakura bertanya deg-degan.

"Hah? Oh, bukan siapa-siapa…" Sasuke sepert lemas. Itu terlihat dari wajahnya. Kenapa ia seperti itu.

"Oh…! Hehehe! Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu sekarang Sasuke?" Sakura mulai membuka pembicaraan. Dia melihat wajah pangerannya penuh tempelan plaster luka, di bagian tangan, dagu, hingga wajah.

"Hn… Aku tak apa,"

Beruntungnya Sakura, ia melewati waktu itu dengan baik tanpa rasa curiga dari Sasuke. Tapi, itu belum pasti, dia tak dapat menebak apa yang difikirkan oleh Sasuke.

Teng… Tong…. Teng…

Momen-momen yang ditunggu oleh siswa-siswa datang juga. Mereka terlihat antusias saat bel pulang berbunyi. Sakura dan Ino sengaja berdiam di dalam kelas, menunggu siswa-siswa lain untuk keluar, agar mereka bisa membahas masalah Sakura.

"Baiklah… Sekarang kelas sudah kosong. Ayo, jelaskan padaku bagaimana kau bisa tinggal bersama Sasuke?" Ino menuju bangku Sakura untuk berbicara empat mata.

Sakura menarik nafas, "Begini, aku berpura-pura tidak punya tempat tinggal, dan ia mau menerimaku untuk tinggal di rumahnya sementara,"

"Hah? Semudah itukah?" Ino benar-benar kaget. "Tak kusangka, Sasuke mudah percaya, ya?"

Prok… Prok… Prok…

Suara tepukan tangan terdengar dari balik pintu luar. Sakura dan Ino terkejut, mereka mencoba menoleh keluar, untuk mengetahui siapa orang tersebut.

Orang itu pun menampakkan dirinya. Ia memasuki kelas seraya bertepuk tangan, entah apa maksudnya.

"Hebat, hebat! Drama yang mengesankan!" seru Sasuke sembari bertepuk tangan. Pastinya Sakura dan Ino tak menyangka selama ini Sasuke menguping pembicaraan mereka dari luar. "Sudah kuduga, dari awal saat kau tinggal di rumahku aku mulai curiga denganmu. Sampai akhirnya, semua tampak jelas saat aku menemui benda ini. Nih, kau kelupaan untuk membuangnya!" seru Sasuke seraya melempar sebuah pembalut ke arah Sakura.

"Hah? Sas-Sasuke? Tunggu… aku akan menjelaskannya…" Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan terlihat bingung setengah mati.

"Kau terkejutkan? Tadinya aku datang untuk menjemputmu yang masih di kelas, dan ingin mengajakmu pulang bersama. Ternyata, aku mendapatkan kejutan hebat!"

"S…Sasuke…"

"Rupanya, selain aku pendiam, dingin, aku juga orang bodoh ya. Dengan mudahnya tertipu dengan akal bulusmu! Selamat! Kau lulus casting, dan bisa main sinetron!" Sasuke sangat marah sekali, bukan hanya dari cara bicaranya tapi juga tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Wajah yang selama ini tanpa ekspresi, berhasil berubah karena Sakura.

"Sasuke! A-aku… Aku tak seperti yang kau fikirkan, kumohon… Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!" rintih Sakura. Ia benar-benar menyesal. Ia mencoba mendatangi Sasuke yang bersender di pintu kelas.

"Omong kosong! Kufikir, kau bisa kujadikan seorang teman yang berarti! Ternyata… Ternyata kau tak lebih dari seorang pembohong besar!" Sasuke mengeluarkan nada keras, membuat suaranya menggema ke seluruh sudut-sudut kelas. Sasuke lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan beranjak pergi.

Kristal putih nan bening menyelimuti mata emerald Sakura. Ia tak tahan lagi untuk menangis. Kemudian, ia berlari menuju Sasuke.

"SASUKE! Kumohon! Maafkan aku! Aku tahu, aku bersalah!" Sakura berteriak. Gerak langkah Sasuke terhenti seketika setelah Sakura memeluk erat tubuhnya. Ino hanya bisa menyaksikan mereka dari bangkunya. Ia tak berani ikut campur dengan masalah mereka berdua, karena masalah ini sangat serius.

"Lepaskan!" Sasuke melepas paksa pelukkan Sakura dan mendorong wanita berambut pink itu. Gadis emerald tersebut jatuh, pipinya sudah dibanjiri oleh tangisan. Sakura lalu meraih kedua kaki Sasuke seperti menyembah sujud. Ino tak tega melihat sahabatnya itu memohon maaf kepada Sasuke.

Tanpa berbicara, Sasuke melepaskan kakinya dari pengangan Sakura. Untung saja pada saat itu warga sekolah sudah pada pulang semua.

Dengan langkah biasa Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang tergeletak di lantai, dengan tanpa menoleh ke Sakura sedikit pun.

Ino mendatangi Sakura. Ia mencoba membangkitkan Sakura yang terselungkup di lantai.

"I…Ino… A… A-apa… yang ha…harus…. Kulakukan… huhuhu…" Sakura merintih kesedihan seraya menangis dipelukan Ino.

"Kau harus mengejarnya. Katakan, kalau kau menyesal. Aku yakin, dia akan memaafkanmu…" Ino mencoba menenangkan Sakura yang berada dipelukkannya.

Sesal.

Itulah rasa yang tepat Sakura terima. Mungkin ini semua pantas ia dapatkan setelah apa yang ia lakukan kepada Sasuke. Tapi, nasi telah menjadi bubur. Sasuke sudah begitu murka kepadanya. Padahal Sakura sudah berhasil mengambil hati Sasuke, sedikit lagi. Tetapi memang benar apa kata pepatah, sesuatu yang disembunyi-sembunyikan pastinya suatu saat akan tercium jua. Ia juga sudah tahu semua ini pasti akan terjadi. Sekarang, bagaimana cara untuk meminta maaf kepada Sasuke.

Sakura lalu bangkit, ia mendengarkan apa kata sahabatnya. Sakura menggerakkan kakinya perlahan, ia mencoba untuk berlari dan berharap dapat mengejar Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Tunggu!" Sakura terus saja berlari. Ia melihat Sasuke sudah di sebrang jalan. Tapi, suara Sakura yang keras tak dapat membuat seorang Sasuke menoleh. Kemungkinan Sasuke mendengar, tapi ia sengaja tak menggubrisnya.

"SAKURA AWAS!" Ino teriak dari kejauhan. Tetapi suaranya memang tak cukup sampai ke Sakura.

Karena begitu kacaunya fikiran dan hati Sakura, ia tak melihat sebuah truk melintas ke arahnya.

"SAKURA!"

Brugh…!

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Fiuh, yeyeye selesai juga! #jogetjogetgaje. Maaf atas keterlambatannya. #bows

walau musu berusaha buat ini ga garing. Toh, garing juga #headbang #pundung

Ga tau mau gimana lagi ungkapi permintaan maaf. Cuma bisa bilang sori minna! :'(

Akhir kata (walau malu bilangnya) Review?

**Arigatou**


End file.
